Ébauches de Nitraute
by altraria
Summary: Histoires jamais finies et courts OS de nitraute, ship entre DirtyBiology et Dr. Nozman. Allez savoir pourquoi j'en écris plein.
1. Alcool

**yo les gens, je pense que vous avez compris que cette ff sera pleine de nitraute jamais finis, extirpés de conversation twitter.**

 **bref bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans la pénombre nocturne de la France, Paris restait encore éveillé, dansant sous le bruit de la rue et des jeux de lumière. C'est une ville qui ne s'éteignait jamais, où le dynamisme régnait toujours à travers les rues. C'était sûrement ce qui permettait à Germain de tenir debout à cette heure-ci, qui faisait quelques recherches à travers nombreux livres, un air ennuyé et impatient sur son visage. Il jeta son regard une énième fois dehors, et soupira en revenant à ses activités. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui empêchait tout sommeil.

Il tapota alors sur l'écran de son téléphone, chaque mouvement calculé et réalisé presque mécaniquement. Il attendit, observant le noir de l'écran, espérant qu'il s'allume. Il commença à grogner derrière ces dents, et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les coudes contre la table en face de lui. Soudain, un toquement sur sa porte, puis un autre, et quelques secondes plus tard, un choc contre la porte comme si l'on frappait une percussion. Il se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir à celui qui connaissait, bien trop, presque en secret.

Il enclencha la poignée, et poussa la porte d'un recula d'un pas quand il vit ces yeux bruns, presque noirs dans ce couloir non éclairé. L'homme en face de Germain pencha la tête, essayant d'identifier la personne qu'il avait oublié il y a quelques minutes avant, puisqu'il s'était dirigé machinalement dans cet immeuble, vers cet appart. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, et il rigola sans prévenir, mais un rire gras et interrompu de hoquets, pas comme les doux rires d'or que Germain adorait entendre.

" Sa-salut Germ-ain.". Le bref sourire rare du docteur disparut aussitôt quand il analysa le comportement de l'autre homme et de cette familière odeur d'alcool. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira en regardant le plafond, questionnant sa vie désormais. "Léo." prononça t-il strictement et d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Léo remarqua alors que l'autre ne partageait pas son rire, et devant son air fâché, il coupa son hilarité, et contempla le sol, un peu honteux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Germain était énervé contre lui, pas par le côté boudeur, mais avec ce soupçon de déception dans les yeux de Germain, quand il lui posa une question, presque ennuyé: "Tu as bu."

Le biologiste releva alors lentement la tête vers le physicien, et l'alcool lui força à avoir un stupide sourire bien niais, en répondant un "oui" en chantonnant. Le docteur sentit la rage traverser ses veines face au comportement idiot de Léo, car il savait que ce n'était pas sa façon de se comporter habituellement. Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, c'était de plus en plus récurrent.

Le docteur l'emporta par le poignet, et l'emmena à l'intérieur avec lui. Il le relâcha alors vivement, le temps de fermer la porte. A peine se retournait t-il, que Léo se jeta, désireux, sur ses lèvres. Il les scella maladroitement, mais il s'en foutait, car sentir la douceur des cheveux de celui qu'il aimait filer entre ses doigts et sa bouche contre la sienne, cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis un certain de moment, plongea Léo dans la béatitude absolue.

Le docteur, lessivé par l'autre, le laissa l'embrasser quand même. Cependant, c'est lui qui força la séparation ensuite, et, sans un mot, emmena un Léo ivre dormir dans son lit, et se promit à lui même qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi laxiste avec lui parfois...


	2. Oiseaux

**J'avais grave envie de finir celui là mais bon... on verra si j'ai l'inspiration**

* * *

Le soleil brillait à travers les nuages usuellement gris de la Bretagne, et une douce brise flottait dans l'air, avec l'odeur des forêts et des bois qui manquaient souvent à Germain. Il adorait retrouver ce coin de toutes ses origines, tellement paisible face au dynamisme de la capitale. Un après midi dans le calme, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il était si discret à cette époque... Il se trouvait une place dans le silence, à observer les minuscules bêtes autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon cou- "BORDEL IL FAIT SUPER FROID ICI !"

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, et fusilla du regard l'homme qui venait de crier.

"Léo, tu sais que tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde à 8km à la ronde?" lui chuchota-t-il, énervé. Léo à quelques mètres, derrière lui, le fixa perdu la tête penché, puis le rejoignit presque en sautillant avec son matériel dans son sac à dos jusqu'à être à ses côtés.

"Pff, personne ne dort à 15h de l'aprèm d'façon." répliqua le biologiste, totalement sûr de lui. Germain secoua la tête face au comportement de Léo totalement opposé au sien. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider pour des recherches sur les oiseaux ? Il avait l'impression que même s'ils étudiaient la science, ils venaient de mondes différents, et ça attristait un peu Nozman, sur le coup.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, Léo suivant le physicien en chantonnant un air familier, mais que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire, ça rendait plus vivant leur chemin.

"Tu sais que au pire, tu peux mettre un gilet?" dit Germain, posément.

"J'en ai pas." répondit tout aussi calmement son partenaire.

Le docteur fronça des sourcils et répliqua brutalement : "Attends, je t'avais dit de prendre quelque chose de chaud pour le- Laisse tomber." et Germain laissa tomber sa phrase, presque désespéré.

"J'y ai plus pensé. J'suis désolé". Même si son regard se dirigeait vers l'avant, le physicien s'imaginait facilement la boue désolé et adorable que le biologiste était capable de faire. Il entendait dans ses paroles sa sincérité, et décida d'être gentil avec lui. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le poignet de l'autre pour qu'il fasse de même. Léo se tourna et observa son ami avec un air dubitatif, qui se transforma en air surpris quand le docteur enleva son propre gilet et le tendit à celui en face de lui.

"Tiens. Je te le prête." Léo resta bloqué un instant, mais le prit entre ses mains et frotta doucement le tissu entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'être sous hypnose, absorbé par la couleur bleu nuit du gilet, se reflétant dans ses yeux bruns. Il enfila subitement la veste, et il frissonna quand il sentit la chaleur de l'homme l'ayant porté avant, et surtout l'odeur de Cologne de celui-ci. Il porta le tissu jusqu'à son nez comme si il voulait se protéger du froid, mais il voulait juste humer le parfum de Germain. Il murmura un "merci" coincé dans sa gorge. Le physicien lui jeta un sourire, et ils reprirent leur trajet, et Léo se sentait si pathétique. Bien sûr que son stupide béguin pour le docteur allait revenir lui foutre un grand pieu dans le cœur à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Déjà qu'à la Nuit originale, c'était dur de se retenir pour se jeter dans ses bras, heureusement qu'il y avait de l'alcool pour le distraire à ce moment là...


	3. Lycée

**AU Lycée, parce que c'est l'AU de la perfection**

* * *

 **[Conversation osef sur twi]** ...et puis un jour, ils étaient côte à côte sur le lit de Léo, ils rigolaient puis soudainement ils tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent.

Ils ne faisaient pas que se regarder, ils se plongeaient dans leur yeux, ils étaient immobiles. Et puis petit à petit Léo s'approcha vers lui, posa une de ses mains contre la joue de germain, et celui-ci ressentit comme un frisson traversant son corps. Leurs 2 visages étaient à quelques centimètres, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre s'estomper sur leur visage ...

Léo entrouvrit ses lèvre, et dit tendrement:

 **"AND MY NAME IS JOOOOOHN CENA**

 **PA PA PA LAPA**

 **PA PA LAPAAAAA "**

Germain fixa la bouche grande ouverte Léo complètement hilare après cette blague qui ,ne l'ayant pas forcément apprécié, le vexa et teinta son visage rouge d'embarras. Il grogna clairement : "T'es pas drôle !"

Le brun se calma de son fou rire et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux. Il avait failli rire devant la mine ridicule de son ami, mais il se contint et répondit moqueur : "Si, je suis drôle.

\- Nan."

"Oh, le ptit Germain est fâché ?" ajouta Léo avec une voix aiguë bien stéréotypée. "Tu veux quelque chose comme excuse?"

Germain eut à peine le temps de réfléchir, qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Il détourna ses yeux et frotta son gilet avec ses doigts nerveusement, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il rougit en répliquant faiblement : "Un vrai baiser."

"Ahah, très marr-" Léo changea d'expression en un quart de secondes en voyant l'attitude du lycéen. Il continua, étonné : "Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ?

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais pas m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?"

\- Ouais... Non ! Quoiqu-" Léo bredouilla sur ses mots, totalement confus. Un comportement assez inhabituel de sa part, puisqu'il avait toujours le contrôle dans les situations et arrivait à s'en sortir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il tenta de s'expliquer : " Mec, on est deux gars..."

\- Oui, et ?

\- Bah, si on s'embrasse, ça serait gay...

\- Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?", répondit strictement le plus discret d'habitude.

Les questions de Germain embrouillèrent l'esprit de Léo lui-même. Ils avaient l'impression que les tables avaient tournées aujourd'hui, qu'ils avaient une confrontation plus qu'intime, et Léo sentit qu'il serait bientôt à court d'arguments, et qu'il devra admettre, que lui aussi, est un peu curieux au niveau de son attirance vers Germain, légèrement tenté d'aller un peu plus loin avec lui.

"Mais Germain, moi j'aime les filles et-

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Ça fait 1 an qu'on est potes et tu m'as jamais parlé de filles. Et pourtant, avec toutes celles qui te tournent autour, c'est pas difficile quand même."

Touché en plein milieu. Sa plus grande différence avec les autres garçons de la classe, était que Léo n'avait jamais parlé de filles. Simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas inintéressantes, juste qu'elles n'avaient rien à envier. Il tenta de se rattraper, hésitant de lui :

"C'est p-pas parce que j'en ai p-pas parlé que je ne les aim-e pas.

\- C'est vrai." répliqua calmement son ami, avant de fixer le sol, le visage encore un peu plus rouge. Il prononça faiblement : "Mais je sais que tu me regardes en EPS, dans les vestiaires. A la piscine surtout ..."

Merde. Merde. Merde. C'était pas prévu. Léo paniqua quand il sut qu'il ne possédait aucun autre argument. Il allait devoir le faire, pour son plus grand plaisir, certes, mais avec la peur de perdre encore plus le contrôle. Il poursuivit, énervé : "Je vais te le faire, ton bisou."

Germain n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer l'entièreté de ses paroles qu'il se fit aussitôt assaillir par les lèvres de son ami contre les siennes. Sous la puissance du baiser vif, Il tomba sur le dos, sur le matelas, mais cela n'empêcha pas à Léo de se repositionner à genoux (un de chaque côté des cuisses de Germain) et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirâtres pour approfondir le baiser.

Et c'est là que Germain pouvait sentir tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. La douceur du drap rouge sous lui, les lèvres gercées mais terriblement addictives désormais, leurs soupirs qui se croisaient de temps à autre lorsque qu'ils se séparaient pendant une dizaine de secondes, la peau douce et tremblante de Léo, sous ses doigts qui se faufilèrent discrètement sur sa taille et sous son tee-shirt, les mains relaxantes dans ses propres cheveux, toutes les émotions qui passèrent entre eux, paupières fermées et paroles impossibles.

Il éprouva tellement de choses en même temps : la joie de pouvoir profiter de cet instant intime, la colère pour avoir attendu une année entière, le désir d'aller plus loin et la curiosité de découvrir la facette cachée de son partenaire, et soudain, un sentiment puissant de mégalomanie s'installa chez Germain, et il ne pouvait pas le contrer.

Il agrippa fortement la taille du brun, et le fit rouler avec lui pour que Léo se retrouva en dessous, toujours en continuant leur baiser. Mais Germain y mit un peu plus d'hargne, de brusquement et il entendit soudainement un gémissement, certes petit, mais audible. Et Germain adorait cela : Savoir que Léo était soumis à lui, savoir qu'il avait le contrôle maintenant.

C'est pour cela qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres de son ami avec sa langue, et la glissa dans sa bouche. Léo s'agita sous le corps de Germain, incapable de dominer le baiser. Même si le noirâtre était très inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, (il avait lu honteusement quelques articles de wikihow), il tenta de débuter un _french kiss_ étrange, mais qui ne déplaisait à Léo, bien au contraire. A peine avaient-ils débuté que Léo poussa violemment Germain sur le côté et posa une main sur sa lèvre supérieure. Germain vit soudainement quelques gouttes de sang filer entre les doigts de Léo.

Il comprit vite : il lui avait écorché la lèvre avec son appareil dentaire.

Léo s'enfuit à la salle de bain, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Germain le suivit de près, inquiet et terrorisé d'avoir blessé son "ami".

"Léo ? Mec, ça va ?" Germain lui répéta sans cesse les mêmes questions, et chaque silence qui servait de réponse fit serrer son cœur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle d'eau, et Léo posa vivement sa main libre sur l'évier pour retenir son corps. Il leva son visage face au miroir, et enleva maintenant sa paume de sa bouche. La vision glaça le sang de Germain à quelques mètres de lui : la lèvre ensanglantée, le liquide coulant librement sur son menton et dans le lavabo, mélangé à un peu de salive.

Germain voulut s'enterrer jusqu'au centre de la Terre, pour avoir complètement son premier baiser, mais surtout pour avoir blessé son béguin. Léo ne répondait rien, se fixant dans le miroir. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser mille et mille fois, mais il avait peur que Léo le prenne mal. Trop mal.

Puis soudainement, il explosa de rire. Germain le regarda, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais il sourit, content que l'autre ne soit pas traumatisé. Le brun calma son rire, prit quelques mouchoirs, et les mouilla un peu pour pouvoir estomper le sang coulant sur son visage. L'autre s'avança, et gêné, il s'excusa alors en bafouillant contemplant le sol: "Oh mec, je voulais pas te faire du mal... Je savais que mettre la langue, comme ça, ça allait pas le faire... J'ai cru-"Il sentit les lèvres humides de Léo posant l'esquisse d'un bisou contre les siennes, car il s'enleva prestement quand il entendit les pas dans le couloir.

Il posa un mouchoir rouge sur ses lèvres et Germain se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit alors deux yeux bruns plissés appartenant à un garçon plus petit qu'eux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Léo soupira et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, essayant de paraître le plus possible convaincant derrière son mensonge. "Je me suis coupé la lèvre. Par accident."

"Ah, d'accord..." Colas jeta un regard sur les deux amis, leva ses épaules et partit de la pièce, fermant la porte. Le reste du temps, ils tentèrent de soigner la coupure; avec Germain qui s'excusa sans cesse, et Léo qui riait beaucoup. Un moyen étrange pour conclure la soirée...


	4. The Lobster

**ATTENTION : CECI EST UN AU VENANT DU FILM THE LOBSTER , ALLEZ ATTRAPER QUELQUES INFOS DESSUS POUR MIEUX COMPRENDRE L'HISTOIRE**

* * *

 **Synopsis : Léo est un écrivain assez réputé pour ses livres (mais pas non plus super super connu tu vois) et l'Etat, l'hôtel, osef ? lui a demandé d'écrire un livre sur comment il est important d'être en couple, que c'est bien et tout, puisque que Léo est un expert en biologie. Il accepte, pensant qu'être en couple est essentiel, puisqu'il depuis sa jeunesse est en couple avec une meuf d'on on s'en balek**

Il commença son livre avant sa séparation avec sa copine, mais quand ils se sont séparés, il n' était pas déçu, ni en colère, ni triste. Il trouvait ça un peu étrange mais il laissa passer. Il fut donc envoyé en hôtel et tout pour la première fois de sa décida de continuer son livre là bas, pensant qu'il aurait plus de crédibilité s'il racontait sa merveilleuse expérience là bas.

Merveilleuse, oui, car on lui disait que cet endroit est bien, qu'il trouvera l'amour parfait, qu'on les traitait correctement... Il y alla donc et s'inscrit en tant qu'hétéro. On lui donna une chambre, on lui expliqua tout.

Les jours passèrent et il se rendit compte que cet endroit n'était absolument pas parfait : il s'était fait quelques amis certes (Seb et Dave par ex) , les femmes étaient belles, mais, elles étaient toutes pareilles (sauf quelques unes bien sûr), mais il ne se sentit pas attiré, rien. Il commença à écrire sur d'autres notes des trucs néfastes sur l'hôtel, mais il les mit de coté car il savait qu'il risquait gros si il met ça dans le livre.

Il commençait même à douter de sa relation avec son ex, oui elle était bonne **(CA C'EST A CAUSE DE FANIE)** , mais avait il vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour elle ? La réponse penchait vers non.

Il devint rapidement doué à la chasse aux solitaires ; même si il commençait à avoir des doutes sur le fonctionnement des relations ici, il pensait toujours que les solitaires étaient "anormaux", et qu'on devait les chasser. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir, il ressentait enfin quelque chose après ces semaines, ces mois sans rien ressentir.

Il ramenait 2,4,6,8 corps à chaque à fois. Il les présentait comme des animaux, il les traitait comme des moins que rien, mais il s'en foutait.C'était la seule qui le remuait de rien faire.

Lors d'une partie de chasse, il traqua un solitaire caché sous sa cape et sa capuche, de dos. Il voyait le solitaire de dos, et il se moqua intérieurement de lui, car c'était surement un nouveau dans la troupe, puisqu'un autre solo l'aurait déjà entendu. Léo s'approcha de lui discrètement alors qu'il était debout immobile, et lui foutu un grand coup de crosse dans le dos, le surprenant et le faisant tomber à terre.

Cela fit rire Léo de le voir tomber comme une fine allumette. Comme il était sur le ventre, le chasseur lui hurla dessus :

"Montre moi ton visage, espèce de lâche !"

Et comme l'autre tremblait et ne répondait pas, il le retourna facilement d'un coup de pied, pour observer la mine de sa victime, avant qu'il puisse lui mettre une flèche entre les yeux, et le voir souffrir, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Il pointa son arme sans réfléchir, mais la baissa inconsciemment, quand il vit le visage du solitaire. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs, barbu avec de épais sourcils. Il pouvait voir son expression apeuré, un mince filet de sang coulant de son visage provenant de son nez, et des yeux d'on les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration affolée

Face à ça, il aurait du se marrer. Etre hilare face à un tel faible, minable comme il le disait. Mais non. Il n'avait envie de rire maintenant. Il fixa l'homme en dessous de lui, sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Il ressentait un léger pincement au coeur, était ce de la pitié, de la compassion ? Ils restèrent en silence, se regardant pendant un bon moment.

Léo n'eut même pas la force de lever son arme. Se sentant presque humilié, il sortit de sa rêverie et dit en bredouillant involontairement : "T'as de la chan-chance que jt'ai pas tiré de-dessus" et il s'enfuit rapidement, sans regarder en arrière, juste, loin de cet homme qui l'avait troublé.

Léo rentra à l'hôtel, cette fois sans corps avec lui, à la surprise des autres. Mais il leur jeta un regard froid, ce qui les fit regarder le sol. ll rentra sans parler à Dave ou à Seb, et se coucha. Il tenta de dormir, mais il pensa à ce solitaire pendant un long moment. Il était tellement faible, une proie facile : pourquoi ne lui pas avoir tiré dessus et gagner quelques jours de plus ? Comme il faisait quotidiennement ? Cette soirée là, il ne nota rien, sur son livre ou même sur ses notes, trop confus. Il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il pensa encore à lui, tentant de l'analyser, de comprendre, ou même juste pour revoir son visage les yeux fermés. Durant leur bal dansant, Dave lui demanda : "Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui?"

\- Rien...

\- Mouais, t'as la tête ailleurs. Est ce que monsieur serait amoureux d'une jolie demoiselle !"

Sans trop réfléchir, trop concentré sur d'autres choses, Léo hocha la tête et Dave rit d'un bon coup. Il regarda à peine les danseurs, et fit tourner son verre entre ses mains. Soudain, une magnifique femme l'aborda :

"Bonsoir, est ce qu'une danse avec moi vous tenterait ?"

Léo leva la tête et l'observa : il est vrai qu'elle était belle. Juste très belle. Il accepta un peu ennuyé, mais il se dit que cela le ferait penser à autre chose. Il se leva et accompagna la jeune femme qui s'appelait en réalité Marine, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Ils dansèrent un moment, accompagné par la musique. Il voyait ses deux amis lui lancer des regards, mais il les ignora.

Après quelques paroles, il l''amena dans sa chambre et ils BAISERE- ils firent l'amour. Mais par rapport à la fille, Léo ne ressentit rien, à part le plaisir après tant d'abstention sexuelle. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de se mettre en couple, surtout par peur d'être transformé en animal à la fin de leur séjour.

Ils restèrent en couple pendant les 2 semaines, puis ils allèrent sur le voilier. Léo écrit des choses positives dans son livre, mais il se lâcha dans ses notes personnelles. Il avait presque oublié le solitaire d'il y a quelques semaines.

Certes, être sur un voilier pouvait être fun, mais il subissait l'ennui de la vie quotidienne. Bien sûr, sa femme avait tenté des gestes d'affection envers lui, mais il n'avait pas envie, il se sentait forcer à embrasser une personne qu'il ne voulait pas. Et il savait. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, pendant une nuit, dans leur lit, le couple entendirent des bruits suspects sur le pont du bateau. Léo se leva, et avança doucement vers la porte de la chambre, quand soudain 3 personnes rentrèrent de force, en poussant la porte de toute leur force.

Léo eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que ses bras furent pris par deux grandes mains et fut poussé contre le matelas, retenu de force contre celui-ci. Se remettant du mouvement brutal, il identifia la personne qui le tenait, et qui se trouvait au dessus de lui.

Il le reconnaissait. Le solitaire. Qu'il l'avait confus pendant des semaines, qu'il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Il aurait du se sentir énervé, et il l'était, mais c'était différent, car il sentait son sang bouillir de rage,certes, mais éprouver enfin quelque chose lui fit tellement plaisir. Ou aimait-il le voir après tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu' il lui manquait ? Léo répondit non à ses propres questions, qu'il trouvait absurdes. Il dévisagea cependant l'air grave et confiant de l'homme, et c'était étrange de ne pas le voir en larmes comme dans ses souvenirs, ça l'apeurait presque.

Cependant, il pouvait voir que le solitaire l'avait reconnu, car son visage exprima la surprise pendant un quart de secondes. Et Léo se sentit ... heureux ? Heureux d'être tenu de force par quelqu'un qu'il aurait du tuer ? Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

"C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher Germain." Ces paroles sortirent Léo de sa rêverie. Ses bras furent enfin relâchés et il se mit assis, pour observer la scène. A gauche sur son lit, sa femme avait ses bras ligotés et un foulard serré sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de bouger ou de parler. Elle était en pleurs, sortant de faibles gémissements. Il détourna son regard de cette vision d'horreur et vit, non loin d'elle, un homme grand, cheveux bouclés courts et un peu barbu, qqui se tenait prêt à intervenir sur la femme si elle tentait quelque chose. Et devant le lit, se trouvait une femme, petite, avec les cheveux attachés, et un air sérieux. Et à droite de lui, il y avait "Germain", qui se tenait debout, très près de lui, et il lui tendait un revolver, juste devant Léo.

La femme s'exprima clairement:

"Toi, l'homme, tu as un choix important aujourd'hui. Tu vas prendre cette arme, et tu devras choisir entre tuer ta femme,ou toi. Ne pose pas de question, parce qu'on répondra pas."

Léo se sentit apeuré, et prit l'arme entre ses mains. Il la contempla un instant, et il réfléchit pendant un bon bout de temps. Soudain, il sentit Germain lui chuchoter à l'oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner :

"Tu peux me tirer dessus, tu sais ? C'est notre seule arme qu'on a ici. Profites-en"

Léo ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de tirer sur Germain,. Surtout pas lui. Et encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il braqua tremblant son arme sur sa femme, qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus de peur. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, se préparant à l'impact. Il appuya sur la gâchette... rien.

L'arme n'était pas chargé. Il avait tiré à blanc. Les 3 le regardèrent presque moqueurs, reprirent l'arme de force et sortirent de vitesse. Léo n'arriva pas à bouger, à faire quelque chose de sensé, complètement figé.


End file.
